User talk:68.37.145.226
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction. Thanks for your edit to the The Little Mermaid Parody 1 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 18:38, July 25, 2011 Kitty Pryde is Ariel, Bobby Drakes is Eric, Wolverine is Trident, Emma Frost is Ursula, Magma is Aquata, Jubilee is Andrina, Rogue is Arista, Wolfsbane is Adella, Boom Boom is Alana, Jean Grey is Attina, Danielle Phantom is Cinderella, the Prince is Ben Tennyson, the King is Mayor Fred Jones, Sr., Johnny Test and Timmy Tuner are Gus and Jacques, and Lady Tremaine and Drisella are TGed into Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy Larry1996 00:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chris, i will do your parodies under one condition, instead of writing the messages, you have the send me a message on my talk page, that's how you do it, okay? Larry1996 23:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You know, Julie is kinda better off with Albedo, so maybe it could Ben + Kitty, also we might as well do a Mulan parody Larry1996 20:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Please, please!, stop it!, you're asking too much questions about King Triton destroying Ariel's grotto, can't we think of something else?, what do you say? Larry1996 01:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I already did Kitty's grotto, but i guess i can do version 2 Larry1996 15:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Slow down, there, you're asking too many questions Larry1996 18:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Anything else you want me to do like making love stories about Artemis Crock and Icicle, Jr. or other parodies of Lion King, Aladdin, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast or anything? Larry1996 19:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chris, it's me, Larry, can you make an author for Caeser of Rise of the Planet of the Apes?, i created a parody Larry1996 23:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chris, can you tell me that last part of Hocus Pocus right after Max saying "your 8, go by yourself"? Larry1996 02:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know, Chris, i think i'll make my favorite 4 scenes of Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King and the Little Mermaid with Ben and Kitty with the songs of Ben kissing Kitty at the end after Ben defeated Rasputin reprisal of a Whole New World, Ben and Kitty at the end of Beauty and the Beast after Ben is rid of his Rath form, Ben and Kitty in Can You Feel The Love Tonight and finally Kitty singing Part of Your World to Ben unconcious, what do ya say? Larry1996 10:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Excellente' Chris, i just started the Aladdin parody, the others are all yours Larry1996 14:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chris, can you do a Rise of the Planet of the Apes Parody 2 and The Little Immortal version featuring Frankie from Monster High as Ariel? Larry1996 20:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Chris, can you make a Twilight parody with Bella TGed into me and Edward TGed into Sibella from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School? Larry1996 22:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chris, it's me, Larry, i talked to Psychid about the talk pages, and i'll have to ask you to just write another talk page, not switch them, alright? P.S.: Can you do some scenes of Rise of the Planet of the Apes only without the bad words where Simba kills Cash, he and the animals escape and attack Luthor's company and free other animals, where Danny, Ben and Jake quitted, and Luthor plots a helicopter help, and the animals free the zoo animals, preparing for war against the humans, and the army on the Golden Gate Bridge, and in the end, a animal sacrifices himself to defeat Luthor and his men, then Luthor pleading Simba to help him, but refusing, and so his uncle, Scar pushes him into the river to death? Larry1996 02:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Who do the lyrics go? and who's Leon? Larry1996 00:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Chris, i didn't see a Leon on the Monster High wiki Larry1996 00:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chris, i don't wanna say this but...Chomper44 deleted Simba kills Cash, you know Larry1996 04:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chris, can you make a story which features Ben singing his love for Kitty Pryde the song "Because I Love Her" from Swan Princess 3, Ben is Derek Kitty is Odette Danny and Jake are Bromley Johnathan Carnathan is Rogers Larry1996 17:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chris, I ask you this question, have you ever worked on deviantart and you tube?, would you make your own videos and art?, will you can sign up for both of these, you can make videos of Ben + Kitty, Danny + June, Jake + Rose and other couples and stories, you can make arts on Deviantart as well with the same couples I asked you about and other things you wrote on parodies, you can even work on FanFiction.Net, so would do ya say? Larry1996 23:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you make some characters in Following Vilgax and create Following Alejandro where they kill Ben as Rath? Larry1996 00:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey i created High School Musical Parody 1, can you edit somethings in it, please? Larry1996 16:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Chris, what happen to the Little Mutant, and the titles about Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King and The Little Mermaid? Larry1996 18:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chris, you need anything? Sorry we hadn't talked literally, if you're making a story, I can help, in fact, what's say we make a parody version of Sleeping Beauty, Tyler is Prince Phillip, and Lindsay is Aurora, what do ya say? Larry1996 14:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on The Little Mutant? Larry1996 20:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 21:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Stanry Roo Can you find the end of rine? I fink not! END OF RINE RINE ENDS HERE NO ESEPCTEIONS http://pastebin.com/EaAdbP1W# #░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░░█████████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░█░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░███░█░░░░░██░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░███░██░░█░███░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░██░██░░░█░███░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░█░░░██░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░█░░░█░█░░░█░░██░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░█░░░░███░░░░██░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░██░░░░░░░░██░██░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░██████████████░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░ #░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░██░█░░ #███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░██░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░█░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░██░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░█░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░█░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░█░░░░░░░░░░██░░░██░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░█░░░░░░░░░░█░░░██░░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░████████████░░░█░░░ #██░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░███░░░░░░█░░░░██░░░ #░█░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░█░░░██░░░░█░░░███░░ #░█░░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░█░░░░░█████░░░░░██░ #░██░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░░░░███░░░███░░░░░█░ #░██░░░░░░░░░░█░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░░███░ #░█░░░░░░░░░░░█░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░█░ #░██░░░░░░░░██░░░░█░░░░░░██░░░░░░█░░░██ #░░█░░░░░░░░█░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░█ #░░██░░░░░░░███████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█████░ #░░░██░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░█░░░░░ #░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░ #░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░██░░░░░ #░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░ #░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░██░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░░█████░░█░░░░░███████░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░███░░████████░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░█░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░███░████░░░░░██░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░█░███░█░░░░░░████░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░█░░░░█░░░░░░█░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░██░░██░░░░░░██░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░█████░░░░░░░░██░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ #░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Chris, i made my own version, can you make edits on High School Musical Parody 1? Larry1996 (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chris, I have an idea, what if we made a Les Miserables parody, Duncan from Total Drama would Jean Valjan, Vandal Savage from Young Justice would Inspector Javert, Bridgette from Total Drama would Fantine, Kitty Pryde from X-Men: Evolution would be Cosette, Ben Tennyson would be Marius, Joker and Harley Quinn from Batman: The Brave and the Bold would be the Thenardiers, Artemis from Young Justice would be Eponine, what do you think? Larry1996 (talk) 17:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Story Request Sorry, but I don't take story requests.--Hawki (talk) 23:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Their done, next I will create Les Miserables parody Larry1996 (talk) 16:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you make edits on Les Misérables Parody 1? Larry1996 (talk) 17:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you make edits on Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Twelve Princesses version), Chris, I don't know who should be Kitty's mother Larry1996 (talk) 01:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chris, what machinics do you really want in Machine Empire? And who do you want in it as the main antagonist? Larry1996 (talk) 21:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) One more thing, can you tell me the plot? Larry1996 (talk) 21:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why are you asking me to write such junk? Do you know how that makes me feel? Utterly annoyed! (Let's Get Dangerous! (talk) 17:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, don't ask random people to make stories with plots that are carbon copies of each other. Sophie the Otter 00:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Articles with the same information Please, do not create pages with different titles with the same fanfic information, it's creating useless pages and get annoying, If this continues, I will have you blocked for vandalism. Septin (talk) 18:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chris, can you show a Little Mermaid Fanmake with Amara in it? And try to slow down on what you want me to make, okay? Larry1996 (talk) 22:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Some more time, Chris, we need a choice for Triton, Sebastian and Flounder for the fanmake, then I'll do it Larry1996 (talk) 18:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) It's done, Amara's statue 19:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chris, can you make edits on Larry1996's Story Ideas Collection, while I do what you ask me to do? Larry1996 (talk) 19:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) While I do that, can you create Ben decides to tell the truth, parodying Aladdin deciding to tell the truth, starting with Jazz congratulating and ending with Ben saying, "I have to tell Kitty the truth!"? Larry1996 (talk) 19:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Which Billy are you referring to in Amara's story? Larry1996 (talk) 19:12, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Chris! one at a time, okay? Larry1996 (talk) 19:39, October 29, 2013 (UTC)